


Song of a Future Untold

by loverlykylie



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24640678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loverlykylie/pseuds/loverlykylie
Summary: All has been well since Ladybug defeated Chat Blanc and set the future back on track. But when a haunting melody resurfaces scary memories, the young hero is tested beyond her breaking point.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	Song of a Future Untold

Paris had many beautiful sights to see. The key was finding the right place that would capture all of it perfectly. That’s why when it came to patrols, Ladybug and Chat Noir picked places with the best views.

Patrols had become somewhat nightly, and each night they would pick a new place to watch.

Some nights were on the top of the Eiffel Tower (a personal favorite for the two superheroes), others would be atop the Louvre Museum, and sometimes they would even cross the Pont Alexander III multiple times and call it a night. No matter where they went two things remained the same: they always had the company of each other, and a killer view of the city.

Tonight, however, the Parisian teens decided to stakeout from the top of Montparnasse Tower. A high building that offered the perfect place to sit and watch the city wind down into dusk.

He had arrived early. It was not unusual to him, he did seize any chance to leave his house after all. He sat down in his usual spot, letting his feet dangle off the ledge and his belt curl around his waist.

Civilians down below paid no mind to his patrolling. It was hard to really see him from that high up, and in any case, the people of Paris were fairly used to a superhero or two watching over the city at random hours of the night.

Thus, he had complete peace from where he sat.

Chat Noir briefly went over the conversation with Ladybug from the patrol two nights ago in his head, and how they agreed to meet here. It was his idea.

“Montparnasse Tower?” Ladybug had asked as they were leaving the Saint- Jacques roof.

“Yeah, you know it’s been a while since we’ve actually been there to patrol. Figured we could do it again” Chat responded, backing up his decision with a smirk. He couldn’t help but notice something cross Ladybug’s face. An emotion, he could see, but it passed too quickly for him to pinpoint exactly what it was.

“Alright, I’ll see you then, Kitty.” She zipped off with her yo-yo, any odd feelings she might have had seemed to vanish.

What would be weird about patrolling here? he wondered leaning back slightly with his arms for support. Besides some Akumas, this place wasn’t too strange, was it? We’ve patrolled here before.

Idly he thought about the last time they patrolled here. How Ladybug called him at the last minute and asked him to meet her there.

“ _Hey Bugaboo!” He greeted her, “So, what was that sudden call for?”_

_She was quiet, shooting him a small smile and shrugging. “I did it.” she finally whispered, leaning her head on his shoulder._

_He was slightly taken aback by the movement, but he couldn’t help but smile at her relaxed state, “I have no idea what you’re talking about, but I’m perfectly fine with it.” And with that, he turned his head to watch the sun setting in the sky._

Snapping his thoughts back to the present, he watched the sky tinge with pink and orange pigment. A small huff escaped him as he sat up more to see the fading light in the distance.

He was alone.

What did he do when he was alone?

He didn’t even notice, but before Chat Noir knew it, he was singing his signature tune. The one he always seemed to sing when he felt alone.

“Little kitty on a roof,

All alone without his lady.”

Loneliness wasn’t foreign to him. In fact, as Adrien Agreste, he knew it very well. But Chat Noir could never feel alone, not with his lady as a partner. So, to keep him from feeling lonesome when she wasn’t there, he sang this special tune. It was a simple song, and with it being so short, sometimes he would sing it more than once.

So he started singing it again.

And again.

And again.

It wasn’t until his fifth sing-through that he was interrupted.

“What are you singing?”

Startled, the boy turned to the sudden voice from above him, standing with her body hunched over his sitting position was Ladybug herself. As in, the girl he may or may not have missed so much that he was singing about it on the top of a very tall tower.

Usually he could tell when she had arrived. He would hear the zip of her yo-yo, or the sound of her landing next to him, but this time she had snuck up on him.

To say Chat Noir was embarrassed would be an understatement. “It- it was nothing! Just a tune I know, you know?” He tried laughing it off as best as he could. He couldn’t see it, but he knew his face was probably redder than his partner’s iconic suit.

Even in his state of panic, he couldn’t help but notice the look of… _concern_ etched on her face, her eyes slowly drifting to the horizon. Something about him singing must have thrown her off for whatever reason. “Are you alright, milady?”

“Hmm?” She snapped her focus back to him, “Oh yeah, I’m all good, sorry.”

He gestured for her to sit next to him, to which she complied. They set their eyes on the sky and watched as the sun slowly crept into slumber. It bid the city farewell as stars started to grace the night sky.

Timing was also a big part of patrols that the duo planned. If they started at just the right time, they would get very lucky in watching the day turn to night from where they were. The transition between the city in the daylight into the darkness illuminated by the bright lights across Paris was truly remarkable, all taking place within a matter of minutes.

They acknowledge how beautiful their city was often, and it only made them protecting Paris even more worth it.

Other than the bustle of the city late at night, it was completely silent. At least between the two of them. Chat turned to his spotted companion. Her legs were crisscrossed and her hands were grabbing her knees anxiously, her gaze utterly fixated on the moon that began shining down on them.

“Hey.” the sound of his voice caused her to jump back slightly. She shot him an annoyed glance. “Sorry, it’s just- are you sure you’re okay? You’ve been really quiet this whole time.”

Ladybug shook her head vigorously, pulling her knees into herself and hugging them. “I’m fine, Chat.” Her voice was hushed and lacked true emotion in her statement.

“Alright, but if you need to talk about anything, I’m right here.” He assured her, putting his hand on her (very notably tensed) shoulder.

“Well, um… it’s just that your singing reminded me of…” she started, her eyes meeting his for the first time that night. She bit her lip, seeming to be uncertain as to what to say, but he was patient.

Finally, she just shook her head again, “Nothing. It was nothing. I didn’t mean to worry you.”

Now, of course, Chat didn’t believe this at all, but he also knew better than to press. Taking his hand off her shoulder, he looked forward again, breaking their eye contact. “Alright. I’m glad you’re okay.”

Ladybug hummed in response and turned back to the half moon in the sky.

_What could be weighing on her mind?_

____________________________________________

It wasn’t too long until the duo decided to call it a night. They were teenagers with a sleep schedule to abide by after all.

Sitting in silence was never uncomfortable for them. It was actually very relaxing for them to just sit and soak in the company of each other. They didn’t need to talk.

But there was something off about this silence. He noticed how not only did she not talk to him, but she avoided any contact with him. She sat at a distance and had her eyes casted downward when she wasn’t looking up at the dark sky.

Chat Noir was not quick to leave her knowing something was bugging her (pun intended), but he didn’t want to pry any personal answers from her. He really just hoped that he didn’t do anything to upset her. That was the last thing he would ever want to do.

“Great patrol, bugaboo! Where should we go tomorrow?” He stood up to leave, she did too.

“Um…” Ladybug looked at the different places from up above, “Eiffel Tower is always a good option I suppose.”

He smiled, “Eiffel Tower it is then.” She nodded at him and got her yo-yo out to leave. “Milady, wait.” He wanted to try one last time-

She grabbed his hand with her free one, “I know what you’re going to say.” She said with a tsk to her tone, “I promise you everything is… fine.”

It was Chat’s turn to shake his head, “I know it isn’t. I know when something is up with you Ladybug.” He watched her face grow somber, the lack of pet name hinting his seriousness. She once again turned to the moon. “You don’t have to tell me anything, I don’t wanna pressure you.” He assured her, “Just… don’t feel like you can’t talk to me if you need to. I’ll be here to listen when you’re ready.”

She looked at him in his eyes again, nodding in registration, “Thank you, Chat Noir. Honestly, I’ll be fine. Just need some sleep is all. I’m sorry for worrying you.”

“Don’t be sorry,” he extended his baton out, “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

With that, their night was done and they headed off.

The bakery was just in sight, and for whatever reason, she wasn’t ready to go back just yet. In a thoughtful swerve, she decided to take another lap through the city.

She had to keep it together. She couldn’t let him see her break. She couldn’t tell him something was wrong because- nothing was wrong.

Nothing had happened. At least, nothing that would warrant her not talking, or absent mindedly looking at everything except her partner’s face. All he did was sing.

Despite it being a song he made up, she had heard it once before. Sung on an endless loop, emotionless on the top of that very same tower. It was the song Chat Blanc sang when she had found him.

It had been several weeks since she was brought to that horrible future, but she hadn’t spoken a word of it since. For even if she had lived through it a mere month and a half ago, technically, it never even happened.

What was the point of talking about something that never happened in the first place?

So she hid it. She hid all the information, the memories, the emotions she was feeling and kept it locked tightly within her. This wasn’t something worth getting akumatized over. It wasn’t worth mentioning.

Since then all was well, life went on as usual and she distracted herself as best as she could. But hearing that familiar tune, the sound of his voice singing those words…

Finally, the superheroine turned in. She landed on the balcony, prepared to let her transformation fall. Her wandering blue orbs looked to the bright light one last time, remembering how Chat Blanc caused damage to something so beautiful and mysterious as the moon.

A horrifying thought crossed her mind…

_… what if?_

____________________________________________

Tikki flew out of the earrings with a yawn. She was exhausted, and she knew Marinette had to be too.

Her tiny body stretched and she went in search of a late night snack before bed, flying down to the dresser leaving Marinette still on her bed.

Her chosen usually kept a secret stash of pastries for her on her long desk. Baked goods leftover from the Dupain-Cheng’s batches of cookies, macaroons, and madeleines.

She scanned the desk, but saw there was no box of treats there. “Marinette, do you know where my food went?” Tikki didn’t look up from her continuous search, looking everywhere on that desk.

Marinette didn’t answer.

Now Tikki was slightly concerned, peeking her head up to where her bed was, “Marinette?” She called to her again. Still no reply.

The kwami zipped up to the bed, very grateful to see Marinette was still there, but her relief was short-lived when she saw the state she was in.

She was on her knees, her entire body trembling, her eyes were shut tight and Tikki could tell that the young girl was keeping herself from crying.

“Let it out.” The tiny creature gently assured her, reaching to put her tiny hands on Marinette’s face.

Let it out she did indeed.

Marinette scooped the kwami into her hands, holding her close to her tear stained cheek. Her breathing became rapid and irregular, and sobs were escaping her throat against her will, which caused Tikki to shush and sooth her. For several minutes, they were crouched on the high bed, attempting to calm themselves.

After a few minutes, Marinette’s breathing evened out, her sobs lowered and her shaking came to a slow stop. It was only after that Tikki felt comfortable enough to ask; “What’s wrong?”

Marinette started to lay down, not letting go of her kwami. Tikki patiently awaited her answer.

Finally, she drew in a shaky breath, “Tikki… what if…”

_“What if I didn’t stop the future from happening?”_

**Author's Note:**

> Whooo, this is my first ever published fic! I hope you enjoyed it in all it’s angsty glory. Stay safe and healthy everyone! (Feedback is very much appreciated!) :)))


End file.
